This invention relates generally to leaching fields associated with septic systems that require draining of the effluent from the septic tank into the soil. Prior art leaching fields generally take the form of trenches filled with an aggregate such as stone, and perforated distribution pipes provided above the stone filled trenches to convey the effluent from the septic tank on top of the trenches.
Such conventional leaching fields suffer from the disadvantage of requiring rather extensive excavation of the surrounding soil, and from plugging of the holes generally provided in the perforated distribution pipes, leading to uneven distribution of the effluent.
The present invention has the advantage of not requiring stones, nor requiring any distribution pipes with such holes. The invention provides the further advantage of relatively quick installation, particularly when a template is utilized in accordance with the present invention to position the "in-drains" which replace the perforated distribution pipes and the stone filled trenches required in such prior art leaching fields.